aventuras de amor
by soarindashie1221
Summary: la princesa de inglaterra (rainbow dash) y el principe de españa (soarin) asisten a una escuela de 10 años esos paises españa e inglaterra no eran enemigos hasta que algo los hizo enemigos mortales por completo que pasaria si esa princesa y ese principe se enamoran? por que ese puso un caos entre esos paises? que pasara? soarindash humanizado
1. Chapter 1

**hola :D este es otro fic de soarindash me inspiro una pelicula y un sueñesheto XD bueno promesa pinkie que este sera el segundo fic mio y que no lo borrare espero que les super, duper guste **

**NOTA: MLP NO ME PERTENECE HAGO FICS CON FINES DE DIVERSION**

* * *

capitulo:1: llegada al colegio

vemos un colegio, colegio de canterlot y muchos niños y niñas llegando y de una limosina se ve saliendo una chica de pelo arcoiris que parecia molesta

strikes: bien mi princesa ya llegamos, la mejor escuela de los 5 paises mas cerca de latinoamerica**\- **dice viendola contento

rainbow: ay papa es obligado tengo que ir a la escuela?**\- **dice con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados

strikes: hija, tienes que ir, si no no tendras un futuro que quieres tener**-**dice con una sonrisa ve que su hija tiene la mirada gacha con algunas lagrimas**\- **dashie, por favor la escuela no es tan mala te prometo que te vas a divertir ademas vendran todas tus amigas de la infancia, dime que dices? me prometes que te vas a divertir?**\- **dice sonriendo

rainbow: je, supongo que tienes razon**\- **dice sonriendole y secandose algunas lagrimas**\- **pero te extrañare mucho**\- **le dice volviendo a llorar

strikes: si, yo tambien te extrañare**\- **dice abrazandola y llorando un poco

rainbow: ok, nos vemos en 10 años**\- **dice entrando a la escuela

strikes: adios, yo por otro lado tengo un pais que proteger**\- **dice llendose a la limosina

**EN OTRA PARTE**

vemos otra limosina pero esta vez fue un chico quien salio de ella

soarin: wow hare lo posible para que sea super genial los dias y años que estare en esta gran escuela**\- **dice emocionado

storm: hijo je, se popular como tu papa cuando era pequeño je,je,je,je**\- **dice arrogantemente orgulloso de si mismo

soarin: si ademas de que sabe muy bien como cuidar un pais, y si no sabes tengo 19 no soy pequeño**-** dice con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados

storm: lose hijo pero sabes que siempre seras mi pequeño**-** dice para luego abrazarlo fuertemente**\- **te voy a extrañar, y quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgulloso de ti**\- **dice llorando

soarin: oh papa**\- **dice para luego abrazarlo**\- **si yo tambien estoy orgulloso de ti, cuida de toda españa**\- **dice llorando igual

storm: ey jejejejeje eso es lo que yo deberia decirte a ti en 10 años**\- **dice riendo

soarin: pues ya me lo dijiste jajajajajajajaja**\- **dice rompiedo en carcajadas**\- **bien creo que esta es la despedida nos vemos en 10 años**\- **dice abrazandolo nuevamente para despues irse adentro de la escuela

storm: en 10 años mi hijo**\- **dice viendolo**\- **estoy muy orgulloso de ti**\- **dice mientras se va a su limosina hacia españa

**DENTRO DE LA ESCUELA**

rainbow dash ya estaba dentro de la escuela se veia muy sorprendida hasta que de lejos escucho un grito

pinkie: RAINBOW DASH!**\- **dice llendo corriendo donde dash super emocionadamente feliz**\- **TE EXTRAÑE MUCHO DASHIE!**\- **dice undiendola en un profundo abrazo

rainbow: hola pinks je, yo tambien te extrañe**\- **dice devolviendole el abrazo**\- **sabes donde estan las chicas**\- **le pregunta a la que todavia se undia mas y mas en el abrazo

pinkie: uh,uh,uh, si lose sigueme**\- **dice jalandola rumbo a la cafeteria

**EN LA CAFETERIA**

ya se veian cuatro chicas en una mesa comiendo (claro que mas? XD) hasta que de lejos observaron como pinkie llevo a rainbow hacia alla

pinkie: chicas, chicas ya vino dashie**\- **dice super emocionada

todas: RAINBOW DASH!**\- **dicen abrazando a su mejor amiga de la infancia

rainbow: jejejejejeejeje estoy viendo estrellitas**\- **dice por la forma de como la abrazan (parecia estar fumando cocaina XD)

rarity: ups lo siento querida**\- **dice un poco avergonzada

twilight: pero nos alegra volverte a ver**\- **dice super feliz

rainbow: no importa rarity y YO TAMBIEN LAS EXTRAÑE TANTO**\- **dice dandole otro abrazo**\- **pasaremos todos los dias juntas para saber las novedades de unas de las otras que dicen?**\- **dice emocionada

todas: SIIII!**\- **dicen felices

**EN OTRA PARTE**

se veia un cheese sandwich emocionado jalando a soarin tambien para la cafeteria, cuando llegaron se encontraron en una mesa con cuatro chicos terminando de su almuerzo

cheese: MIREN! ENCONTRE A UN CHICO NUEVO!**\- **dice emocionado

flash: wow fue como hace 20 segundos que traes a un amigo nuevo**\- **dice con cara de WTF?

cheese: mi sentido cheese nunca me engaña**\- **dice orgulloso de su cheese sentido

soarin: perdon, pero...los conosco?**\- **pregunta confundido

fancy: lo siento querido, me llamo fancy pants, el es cheese sandwich, el es big makintosh, el es caramel y el es flash sentry**\- **dice nombrando a cada uno de sus amigos

cheese: y todos contigo soarin seremos los mejores amigos**\- **dice feliz

soarin: que? como sabias que me llamaba soarin**\- **dice confundido

cheese: es un misterio**\- **dice haciendo señas con las manos

soarin: bueno si tu lo dices**\- **dice extrañado por la actitud de cheese

cheese: bien ahora vamos donde lo mas importante, quieres ser nuestro amigo?**\- **pregunta con una sonrisa super aterradora

soarin: si ustedes me lo piden, esta bien**\- **dice suspirando para luego dar una sonrisa

flash: entonces aceptas mudarte en nuestro cuarto con nosotros?**\- **le pregunta sonriendo

soarin: okay, para no tener que dormir otra vez con mujeres**\- **dice soltando una carcajada

campana: triiiiiiiiiii! (nose hacer sonidos de campanas XDD)

caramel: sera mejor que nos vallamos sino queremos llegar tarde a clase**\- **dice recojiendo todos sus materiales y guardandolos en la mochila

todos: ajam**\- **dicen deacuerdo

* * *

**bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo en los comentarios me pueden decir que si lo sigo o no en este fic pondre muchos desacates XDDDD y no se preocupen no lo borrare como los dos anteriores lo confirmo confirmado ;D bueno hasta el proximo capitulo BYE,BYE,BYE (un momento y todos esos byes XDDDD estoy loca XDDDDDDDDDDD OKNO) ADIOS EVERYPONY**


	2. cosas accidentadas

**hola :D bueno no tengo nada que contar solamente que pasare la semana santa en una pisina o durmiendo de la flojera XDDDDDDDD flojera en semana santa YAYYYY XDDDDDDDDDD bueno vamos con el poderoso capitulo**

* * *

capitulo:2: cosas accidentadas

**1 SEMANA DESPUES**

estaban todos en clase de quimica jodiendo y jodiendo hasta que la profesora llega y todos se quedan con angelitos con una uriola en la cabeza (asi son todos en mi escuela, esta es la parte q si se va a parecer a mi escuela XD)

profesora: que hacian?- dice con seriedad en su voz

todos/as: nada profesora- dicen inocentemente

profesora: no mientan se que todos ustedes hicieron algo- dice con el ceño fruncido

chica: profesora! ¿como puede usted creer que hicimos algo malo? me siento ofendida- dice haciendose la ofendida

profesora: primero: esta aula es una catastrofe, segundo: las paredes estan grafiteadas y tercero: las ventanas estan rotas y la pizarra igual sin decir que esas ventanas las pusieron ayer- dice la profesora molesta

todos se quedaron en panico, pensaban que la profesora no notaria nada pero que mas da? ya lo noto

rainbow: SE ARMA, SE ARMA!- grito y todos y todas empezaron a tirarse cosas unos con los otros rainbow dash tiraba muchas cosas pero no se dio cuenta y tropezo con algo que tambien tiraba mas de 5 cosas a la vez, era soarin, pero rainbow cayo primero y el arriba de ella el tenia los ojos cerrados y cayo con una mano en sus pechos el pasaba la mano para sentir que era eso que agarro mientras rainbow se quedo tieza como la estatua de discord, soarin siguio pasandole la mano por alli y le quito los botones a su camisa escolar alli fue cuando rainbow reacciono

rainbow: OYE PERVERTIDO QUE CREES QUE HACES?!- dice super enojada, sonrojada y humillada ya que estaban en la clases y sus compañeros y compañeras los vieron

soarin: HEY YO NO HIZE NADA MALO!- dice poniendose igual de rojo y avergonzado

rainbow: como sea quien eres- dice aun roja

soarin: bien, como es malo que yo falte a mi protocolo te lo dire formalmente- dice sacando un papel luego se aclaro la garganta y comenzo a leerlo- querida doncella, yo soy soarin el principe de españa y futuro rey de esa nacion tengo 19 años si me disculpa tengo que pasar unos 10 años en esta escuela para aprender como es una persona fuera de la realeza por que mi padre me dice holgazan y que no sirvo para nada- dice frunciendo el ceño para despues reaccionar- QUE!? COMO SE ATREVE MI PADRE DECIRME OLGAZAN!?- dice molesto ya que fue su padre quien le dio ese papel para que se prensentara- tal vez deveria- dice pero se percato que algo mas decia el papel- pd: no me digas nada o te encierro- dice terminando de leer- OH DIABLOS!- dice molesto

rainbow: ok principe ahora me toca ami- dice aclarandose la garganta y sacando un papel rosa que su padre tambien le dio- hola yo soy rainbow dash la princesa de inglaterra tengo 18 años mi padre me envio aqui por 10 años por la misma razon dice que soy muy consentida y que devo salir de la flojera ya por que soy muy floja- dice molesta para luego seguir leyendo- esa es la razon por la que estoy en esta escuela para encontrar el amor de mi vida y casarme- dice con cara de asco hasta que da su opinion- COMO COÑO CREE MI PADRE QUE QUIERO CASARME TENGO 18 AÑOS- dice super molesta

chica: awww la princesa y el principe se casaran- dice con ojos de corazon

ambos: QUE!?- dicen alterados

rainbow: yo no me casare con el- dice molesta

soarin: y para que quiero yo casarme con una marimacha como tu?- dice molesto

chico: wow se parecen en todo, seguro haran una gran pareja- dice viendolos con una sonrisa

soarin: ustedes no tienen remedio- dice fastidiado

rainbow: JODANSE- dice aun molesta

**EN LA CAFETERIA (osea despues de clases)**

rainbow dash y las otras manes estaban comiendo hasta que rarity entra en un tema muy incomodo para dash

rarity: chicas, chicas no vieron lo que paso con rainbow en clase de quimica- dice feliz

rainbow: rarity, viste todo verdad?- dice sonrojandose a monton

rarity: sip es obio querida- dice viendola picaramente

pinkie: uh,uh,uh yo grabe todo- dice sacando su camara rosa y enseñandole a las otras manes la grabacion todas se quedaron boquiabiertas y rainbow mas roja hasta se tapo la cara

twilight: wao, rainbow dash...te mandaron a la oficina de la directora celestia?- dice sorprendida

-...- rainbow no dijo nada, nadamas asintio con la cabeza no podia hablar de verguenza

applejack: y que te dijeron- dice curiosa

rainbow: me dijeron que no tenga sexo en clases, yo me tropeze no hize nada parecido- dice con lagrimas en los ojos de lo avergonzada que estaba

fluttershy: ay rainbow todas sabemos que no eres capaz de hacer cosas como esas- dice abrazando a su amiga y todas se unieron al abrazo

rainbow: gracias ustedes son grandes amigas- dice ahora con lagrimas pero de felicidad

**CON LOS CHICOS (en ese mismo momento)**

flash: que hisiste que?- dice sorprendido de su amigo

soarin: me tropeze y cai ensima de una princesa y ella me dijo pervertido- dice rojo al maximo- ya dejemos de hablar de este tema me esta dando asco- dice asqueado y aun rojo

caramel: seguro que no hiciste nada mas que caer arriba de ella conociendote una semana se que aprovecharias ese momento- dice mirandolopicaramente

soarin: emm de que hablas no aprovecho nada- dice poniendose aun mas rojo

caramel: olvidalo hermano- dice sorprendido que no haya entendido (bueno cree el que no entendio)

cheese: amigos, amigos vino el rey storm- dice en panico

soarin: oh no mi padre para que vino?- dice frunciendo el ceño

cheese: bueno soarin el quiere hablar contigo- dice un poco preocupado

soarin: DIABLOS! no me digas que otra vez me meti en problemas- dice preocupado pero con el ceño fruncido

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**buenos amigos esto fue todo por hoy jejejejejejejeje que le dira storm a soarin? eso lo se yo :3 okno XD hasta el proximo capitulo bye,bye,bye **


	3. una noticia, lagrimas y asesinarse

**hola :D perdon si actualize tarde pero dure 20 dias sin internet (soy una sobreviviente XD) bueno, como no hay nada mas que decir vamos con la diversion :3**

** NOTA: MLP NO ME PERTENECE HAGO FICS POR DIVERSION**

* * *

capitulo:3: una noticia, lagrimas y asesinarse asi misma

soarin salio de la escuela y vio a su padre en la puerta parecia que estaba esperandolo- a ya voy, para que me estara llamando- se preguntaba un poco preocupado

storm: hijo! al fin llegas!- le dice sonriendo para despues poner una cara seria- tengo una noticia que darte, mataron al rey de inglaterra y me echaron la culpa a mi de haberlo asesinado ya estamos inglaterra y españa en una guerra a muerte dime si ¿conoces a la princesa de inglaterra?- dice preocupado

soarin: oh, la princesa? si, de hecho viene a esta escuela- dice extrañado por la pregunta

storm: soarin hijo, deves dcirle a esa chica que su padre fallecio si no te cree dale esta hoja- dice con tristeza ya que ambos era mejores amigos

soarin: bueno...se lo dire despues de clases- dice un poco triste

storm: gracias por hacerlo por mi, yo me ire a españa a tratar de terminar esta guerra- dice mientras le da un ultimo abrazo a su hijo y se va

soarin: ay como se lo dire a rainbow sin lastimar su corazon- dice triste

**DESPUES DE CLASES**

soarin estaba buscando a rainbow por los pasillos de la escuela, hasta que al fin la encontro

soarin: rainbow!- grita haiendo que rainbow voltee y le haga caso

rainbow: oh, hola soar (se me olvido decirles que se hicieron amigos XDDDDD)

soarin: rainbow tengo que decirte algo- dice un poco preocupado por cual va acer la reaccion de su amiga

rainbow: si? que pasa?- dice en un tono preocupada

soarin: rainbow...el rey de inglaterra...tu padre...ha sido asesinado- dice en un tono triste

rainbow: QUE!? oye somos amigos y nos hacemos bromas si pero prohibo esas clases de broma- dice con el ceño fruncido

soarin: oye, no es broma ten- dice dandole el papel- leelo asi me creeras- dice con el ceño fruncido

rainbow abrio el papel y se puso a leerlo, lo unico que hizo cuando termino se le cayo el papel y salio corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos

soarin: es culpa mia- dice antes de irse triste

**CON RAINBOW**

rainbow estaba en su cama llorando a mares hasta que le dio una idea para acabar con su ''sufrimiento'' se fue al campus de la escuela encontro un puñal que tenia escondido y se dio una apuñalada en el estomago...

**UNAS HORAS DESPUES**

rainbow estaba despertando no vio nada mas que maquinas y que tenia una venda en el estomago

rainbow: do...donde estoy?- dice debilmente ya que perdio mucha sangre

docor: esta en el hospital alteza - le dice con una libreta en la mano saco la cabeza para afuera- y tiene visitas- dice saliendo del cuarto y luego entraron las otras manes y los chicos

twilight: RAINBOW DASH QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO!? CASI MORIAS POR FALTA DE SANGRE- le dice molesta

rainbow: no me importa si muero- dice sin animos

soarin: twilight porfavor no le hagas recordar- dice mirando a rainbow quien estaba llorando silenciosamente

twilight: recordar que?- dice extrañada soarin se le acerco en el oido y le dice lo ocurrido- ay...rainbow...lo..lo siento mucho- dice dandole un abrazo

rainbow: no...no importa- dice triste- pero hay algo que quiero saber...como fue que desperte aqui- pregunta confundida

pinkie: te lo cuento- dice suavemente (raro de ella XDD)

**FLASHBACK**

pinkie pie estaba dando saltitos en toda la escuela, estaba buscando a rainbow

pinkie: hola sunset, has visto a rainbow?- le pregunta animadamente

sunset: emmm si la vi que se dirigia al campus...parecia triste- dice preocupada por su amiga (aqui sunset es buena)

pinkie: ok, gracias la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la- cantaba aun dando saltos

pinkie llego al campus y lo que vio la dejo espantada y con el pelo liso vio a rainbow apuñalarse asi misma cuando la vio otra vez vio un charco enorme de sangre con rainbow perdiendo toda su sangre se fue corriendo a buscar a las otras manes para que la ayudara hacer algo

**EN LA CAFETERIA**

estaban las otras manes hablando cuando llego una pinkie con el pelo liso y llorando corriendo hacia a ellas

pinkie: CHICAS! CHICAS! CHICAS!- grita y las otras manes las vieron a ella no estaba feliz estaba llorando

todas: que pasa?- preguntan a pinkie, pinkie le conto todo a ellas y todas se fueron a buscar una ambulancia para que lleven a rainbow a un hospital

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

pinkie: y eso fue lo que paso- dice con su pelo inflado pero un poco

fluttershy: rainbow, ¿por que lo hiciste?- dice preocupada

rainbow: porque...PERDI A MI PADRE LO MATARON era la unica persona que mas queria de este mundo- dice llorando

doctor: bueno se acabo la hora de visitas sera mejor que vallan- dice entrando a la sala

todos/as: adios rainbow- dicen saliendo

rainbow: y doc, cuando salgo de este hospital?- pregunta con el ceño fruncido

doctor: bueno princesa usted sale en 1 semana

rainbow: ñe 1 srmana sin clases ¡ASOMBRROSO!- grita feliz

doctor: señorita haga silencio los pacientes tratan de dormir- dice un poco molesto

rainbow: buena idea mejor me duermo para olvidarme de...lo ocurrido- dice apunto de llorar para despues cerrar los ojos y dormirse

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**bueno este fue el capitulo de hoy pobre rainbow bueno nos vemos en el proximo capitulo gente bonita y un saludo tambien para la gente feita XDDDDDDDDD okno .-. XDDDDDDDDD**

**BYE,BYE,BYE**


	4. noticia mala :(

**hola gente lo siento muchsimo pero tengo que irme por como 5 meses... bueno es todo lo que queria decirles porfavor perdonemen **

**gomenasai**

**I, sorry**

**bye.**


End file.
